


[VID] Don't Worry

by winterevanesce



Category: Anna and the Apocalypse (2017)
Genre: Ben Wiggins, Christmas, Christopher Leveaux, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Download Available, Ella Hunt, Embedded Video, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Gen, Horror, Malcolm Cumming, Marli Siu, Sarah Swire, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Yuletide, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, dance, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: "We can own the night, don't worry about a thing."





	[VID] Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

> ! WARNING ¡ If you don’t like zombies, a little bit of blood and people getting their groove on; then this might not be a vid for you. It’s meant to be silly, not scary.
> 
> Vidder: Kitty  
> Fandom: Anna and the Apocalypse  
> Genre(s): Overview, Dark Comedy, Dance, Action, Zombie Apocalypse  
> Song/Artist: Don't Worry by Madcon  
> Software(s): Vegas Pro 14  
> Characters/Pairings: Anna Shepherd, John, Steph North, Chris Wise, Lisa, Nick

YOUTUBE ([link](https://youtu.be/m9IlGjBwgYg))  


VIMEO ([link](https://vimeo.com/317616546))  
  
( **PASSWORD: kittyvids** )  


Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DIRECT DOWNLOAD:** [MP4](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/AATA-DontWorry_web.mp4.zip)
> 
>  **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net/anna-the-apocalypse-dont-worry/), [Tumblr](http://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/182847480242/we-can-own-the-night-dont-worry-about-a)
> 
>  **NOTES:**  
>  The video first starts off with my [favorite scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6v0euRlT8U) of the movie (as well as favorite musical number!). It’s the perfect opening since it is the start of when things really go wrong, even if it takes the main characters a while to realize there is a zombie apocalypse happening lol.
> 
> I can’t tell ya’ll how long I’ve been wanting to vid “Don’t Worry” by Madcon. It’s such a fun song. I had it sitting in my “vidding songs” playlist since 2015, just waiting for the day when I could actually find a source that I loved that would work well with it.
> 
> I kept the editing style & color grading very simple. There is a lot going on that there was no need for anything special to be added.
> 
> I hope ya’ll enjoy this one <3
> 
> XOXO – Kitty


End file.
